Becoming Who You're Meant to be
by Bekah17
Summary: Severitus Challenge. Harry finds out Severus is his father. Another suprise also awaits Harry on his 16th birthday! Written by me and Black Dragon Lady. DISCLAIMER: WE DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER! COMPLETE!
1. Default Chapter

It was hot in the dark dank room. The fire wasn't helping in the summer time. Heat rose to stifle the air within the closed quarters. But this didn't bother the man sitting on a black leather couch with a green trim. A glass of fire whisky held in one hand by the man and looked barley touched. The ice kinked against the glass as the amber liquid swirled within its confines.

Severus Snape wasn't a man to ponder on things of past. Tonight was a very rare night for such an occasion.

His black hair wasn't as greasy as it would be during the school terms. He tended to be too busy to get it washed. Too many potions to make and too many papers to grade kept him from really washing his hair to a decent kind of cleanliness.

His heavy high collared robes draped the back of the couch. Under them Severus wore black slacks and a shade lighter button down silk shirt. Dress shoes sat before his sock clad feet.

Severus sighed as he leaned into the couch feeling older than he was. Things were becoming very hard now that Voldemort had risen. His duties had become far more dangerous to his liking. Things weren't becoming simple anymore as there were rumors within the ranks of spies. These scared him half to death but he had to continue his or there would be deadly consequences.

This lead all back to his reminiscing mind. It was so unlike Severus to think of the past. It was far behind him and there wasn't anything that could hold any real appeal to him other than one person. The only person that had captured his heart under the pretense of an accident. An accident that had brought them many fights and many words that weren't meant to be heard or said.

The Potions Master took a swig of whisky before letting his mind return to the beautiful woman that had caught his heart. That woman had been: Lily Evans.

The woman had enchanted everyone around her with her smile and radiance. Even though she was a Gryffindor, there was no limit to her kindness. There was also the issue of the friendship that attracted Severus to her.

Through the years that he attended Hogwarts things didn't seem like they were. First were the Marauders. They had all their secrets and Severus wanted to exploit them at what they really were. That obviously ended in him being saved by James Potter and told not to speak a word of what he saw. That only angered him more but through that he was tortured more and that brought the compassionate Lily Evans to his rescue.

Severus fought it at first but soon found that he couldn't hold back or hide his feelings. Lily seemed to have been smitten with Severus, with his dry humor and sharp wit about things. It wasn't till their sixth year that Severus believed that he had fallen in love.

His father soon found out and told him not to waste time on waiting. Why waste his youth when eternity was too long to waste on other than with the one you love. It was the simplest of things to tell the young man at the time.

After sixth year it happened. Lily started to date James Potter.

It hit Severus pretty hard when he found out that the woman he loved was dating the man he hated. It was also hard to show his disdain toward the woman's choice of men. There was no telling her that he felt, not only betrayed, but lost his heart to some fire headed woman.

After graduation he stared making plans on moving on with his life. Things were hard for Severus when he decided to leave home to continue his studies on potions. Lucius Malfoy had approached him with a proposition. He had spoken of some Dark Lord growing into power and wanting followers. He wanted Severus to join him in cult. To show that they were strong and there was probably nothing no one could do.

Severus had snorted at that, and told him he wouldn't join someone that didn't know how to conquer right. It had been the most ridiculous thing had ever heard and promptly asked Malfoy to leave.

A few days later a dark man was at the house asking for Severus to join him. Severus only asked why he was doing it. The man had replied that secrets of that kind were kept to him and there was enough time to figure it out on his own.

The answer wasn't something Severus was expecting from the Dark Lord. So, he told him he would think it over. Given that the man had said he had one year to mull over it. Severus was more than glad for that time to decide.

A month or two later he had received an owl from on Ms. Lily Evans. It was asking him to visit and said that Mr. James Potter would be out of town. Some kind of trip for Auror training.

Severus gave in to wanting to see the woman before anything else happened. He was greeted with open arms the second he walked through the door. It was a night filled with memories and talk of old times. It also had an ending of the two tangled in bed sheets in a passionate tango. Neither one could or ever figure out how they ended that way but they did. It was a shock to Severus when he woke up with Lily in his arms.

Gaining his composure Severus had changed and left, leaving a letter for the soon to be Mrs. James Potter. The letter spoke of best wishes and continuos happiness.

Severus latter joined Voldemort on his own accord and hidden reasons. This didn't give much to his happiness as boredom soon swept over him and he wanted out. Only to find out that the bloody tattoo wouldn't come off without a very high powered, draining spell. So, he ended up sticking around to the very end when his beloved Lily had fallen to the hands of that madman he thought was naive. Being a spy was something that was added to keep him from absolute boredom.

Severus sighed at the feeling of regret and sadness sweeping over him. He hated this feeling and would give it to anyone other than himself.

He drowned the rest of the unaffecting brown liquid when an owl flew in. It was an old owl he hadn't seen for years. It was strange to see it since it should have been dead when its master died.

Severus stood up to retrieve the letter when the owl hooted once and flew to his shoulder. It nuzzled the side of his face before lifting its leg. He gave it the once over before reading the letter. By the time he was done he shook from head to toe. The soul of his heart and mind shook with un-believed sense. It was too much and now he had to not only deal with this but the damned fool that probably knew this already.

The owl hooted once more and he glared at it to leave. The owl gave one last soft hoot and then flew off not wanting to feel the man's rage.

Severus decided to sleep instead of going into a fit of rage to fix the wrongs in his life. Unfortunately, Sleep wouldn't claim him. It would be another night of restless sleep.


	2. chap2

Dearest Severus, 

If you're reading this, I didn't make it through this war. Perhaps then Harry didn't make it either, but I hope he gets the chance to live. I'm so sorry Severus! I had to leave. I found out I was pregnant and I didn't want you to have to present our baby to that monster.

As I sit here now holding Harry, I think of all the regrets I have. I regret not letting you know from the beginning that Harry is yours. I regret all the potions and Charms I put on him to make him look like James. I regret all the things you have missed out on in Harry's childhood. Most of all however, I regret marrying James and becoming the Dark Lords most wanted.

I'm terribly sorry love. I know you always wanted a child. Now, since I'm gone, you can claim him. You can love him Sev! Show him what it's like to have a father. I know, I'm being presumptuous in saying that as I don't know if James will live or die, but if I'm dead, he most likely is also. I just have an odd feeling that Harry will make it through Sev. Don't question me on it, I just know.

Oh, and Sev? Harry will become a vampire like you at sixteen. Show him the ropes.

Love always and forever,

Lily Michelle Snape Potter

-Sevs thoughts-

So, I have a son. Why am I not ecstatic? I've always wanted a son? Maybe its because it's Potter. The self-centered, arrogant little prick, and band of my existence.

(Sev, you shouldn't degrade your son)

It's the truth. I'm not sure if I can reform him properly.

(Sure you can. Just be patient, kind, understanding, and loving)

All the things I'm not. Thanks.

(All the things you are!)

I am not!

(No, of course not. Lily never saw any of those qualities in you.)

Lily made me all of those things.

(No, Lily brought them out)

Then where are they, smart one?

(You locked them away with your heart when Lil died.)

Is there any hope? I've been a complete bastard to Harry.

(Of course there's hope!)

Where?

(He spared Pettigrew in the Shrieking Shack. He committed far worse crimes against Harry than you ever did.)

Are you sure it wasn't to keep Black and Lupin from Azkaban?

(Of course I'm sure!)

How do you know so much? You're me! My mind!

(I'm your sub-conscience. I notice many things you do not.)

Such as…

(Harry is abused)

That's absurd!

(No it isn't! Think of the things you saw in Occlemency lessons.)

But…

(Don't fight it Sev. You know its true)

What if I don't want it to be?

(You've hidden long enough. Your son will be sixteen soon and turning into a vampire. Off you go now.)

Where am I going?

(To get your son! There's a good lad. Apparate to number four Privet drive.)  
Talking to yourself, first sign of insanity.

(Yup! Now get movin!)

Ok, Ok, I'm going!

-Harry's Thoughts-

Here he comes again. Up the stairs he comes. I wish so much that someone would save me from this hellhole. The door opens. Sweet Merlin I can't take it any more! Why did Dumbledore send me back here? Why? It hurts! Oh God it hurts so badly! Just strike me down and kill me now! Save me the pain! Just let me die!

-Normal-

"You worthless Freak! (WACK) You are a burden (SNAP)! You should be grateful (SNAP) (SNAP) (WACK). But NO! (SNAP) You have to continue (WACK) with (SNAP) your (SNAP) Freaky (WACK) Freakiness (SNAP) (SNAP) (WACK)." Vernon Growled.

"I'm sorry" Harry gasped weakly.

"YOU'RE SORRY? If you were sorry you would have rid yourself of us! Ungrateful little bastard!" (WACK) (WACK) (SNAP) (WACK) (SNAP) (SNAP) (SNAP)

-Harry's Thoughts-

I hate his whip! I hate it! He He wait. It stopped. I dare to open my eyes to see if he's going to rape me or if he's done for now. I hear the front door open. Unidentifiable yelling. Screams. Darkness is coming. I can see it clearly if only just a bit farther. So close. I can almost touch it. It's not far now. Wait who's the voice? It's not Uncle Vernon or Dudley. Who is t? Severus? Whose Severus? Oh.. Professor Snape. Why did he call himself Severus? Actually, I don't care. Down, down, down, I go, into my little black ocean of nothing.

-Downstairs: Earlier-

"How can I help you?" Vernon asked

"I'm here to see Mr. Harry Potter." Said the tall man standing beyond the doorway.

"Go Away! We don't like your kind."

"I am not leaving without my son, so we can make this as easy or as hard as you want." Severus said.

"NO! GET OF OUR-" Vernon yelled.

"I said, I don't leave without my son! CRUCIO!" Venom dripped with each word as the wand produced the curse.

Screams rang though out the house as an echo.

"FINE! Take him and leave. Never bring him back!" Vernon breathed out lying on the floor. He clutched his heart trying to recompose himself.

"Don't worry. I wont."

-Sevs Thoughts-

Ok, where are you Harry? I promise if he did anything I'll kill him. Oh, bathroomnope. Bedroom also a negative. How about this bedroom nope. They wouldn't NO It can't be. Why padlocks? Sure, he's got a habit of being out of bed at night, but honestly. Dear God!

"Harry? Harry? It's me, Severus. Come on Harry! It's Severus!"

Did I just call myself Severus in front of him?

"Harry, its Professor Snape! Come on!"

He moans. He's alive. Thank God. I'll take care of his confounded relatives later. I need to get him to Poppy. Sweet Merlin! What does this child weigh? It can't be more than 100 pounds. Hang in there Harry. When did he graduate from Potter?

(When you found out he was your son).

-Normal-

Severus arrived at the castle doors in a record time and made a mad rush. "POPPY! ALBUS! MINERVA!"

Severus ran up to the Hospital Wing.

"POPPY!"

"Severus Snape! This is a Hospital Wing! Keep it down!" Poppy yelled from her office.

"YES IT IS AND I HAVE A PATIENT FOR YOU! HURRY UP!" Severus yelled back.

"Why would you have a WHO IS THAT? WHAT HAPPENED?" she said as her eyes lay on the body on the bed. Poppy rushed over, pushing Severus out of the way.

"Poppy, this is Harry Potter. I went to his house to collect him. I found him this way." Severus answered not tearing his eyes away from the bed.

"Where is Albus?" the mediwitch asked doing multiple checks.

"I am here Poppy. As is Minerva." Dumbledore said upon his entrance with McGonagall trailing behind.

"Well then, you can all take this outside while I get Mr. Potter stabilized." Poppy said pushing them out of the Hospital Wing.

"Of course Poppy." Severus mumbled walking behind the Headmaster and Assistant Headmistress.

"Severus, why did you go to Mr. Potters place? Don't get me wrong, I'm very pleased that you got to him before he was killed but I must ask why?" Dumbledore asked watching the Potions Master carefully.

"I would also like to know Severus! You hate him!" Minerva said crossing her arms over her chest to keep them from shaking.

"First off Minerva, I do not hate my son. Albus, I went to retrieve him because I received a time delayed letter from Lily. She informed me in the letter that Harry is my son. I had to get to him before his sixteenth birthday." Severus responded with little emotion. Holding in ones emotions in these situations was better then the emotional drain they took on one's body when released.

"Why Severus?" Minerva asked bringing her arms down.  
"I am a vampire Minerva."

"Yes I know."

"That would make him a vampire on his sixteenth birthday since he is my son."

"Ah, so that was the problem? Was it my dear boy?" Albus said running a hand down his long beard.

"Yes Albus." Snape said with controlled annoyance.

"Very well, Mr. Potter will stay here for the rest of the summer." Dumbledore said taking a pensive look.

"Albus, where will we keep the boy? I can't watch him in the tower! I have transfiguration essays and exams to finish." Minerva said with a shaking of her head.

"Yes Minerva, I am aware of that. Our young Harry will stay with Severus if that is all right. After all, he is his son." He said looking pointedly at the younger man before him.

"Of course my son can stay with me!" Severus said irritated that he wouldn't want to have his son within close proximity.

"Excellent! Now, let us go check on young Harry." The Headmaster said with a clap of his hands.

"Poppy, how is he?" Severus asked.

"He's stable. A bit bruised. Nothing that I couldn't fix. He had a broken left wrist, and has sustained some bruised ribs, bruises and lacerations all over his body. I have healed them as best as I know how. He does have a bit of a concussion though. He took several blows to the head. I don't expect him to be waking soon." Poppy said looking grim with her final check over the frail body.

"Thank you Poppy" Albus said.

"I'll be in my office working if you need me." She said turning around and walking to her office to file more into Potter's personal file.

"Of course Poppy." Minerva replied to the retreating back.

"Well Severus, we will leave you to watch him. Come along Minerva, we have work to finish up here." Dumbledore said taking a lead in escaping.

"Good day Severus."

"Good day."

-Severus' Thoughts-

So here I am.

(So here you are)

UH! What now?

(I'm just making sure you're all right)

Of course I am

(You don't look it)

What do you mean?

(What I mean is that you look exhausted!)

Of course I do. I am not exactly having an easy day now am I?

(Well, no. But Harry will be fine. He always has been in the past. Besides, he's stable and the rest will heal itself)

I hope you're right.

(Have I ever not been?)

I don't know. Have you?

(Nope)

Good. Then leave me alone while I attempt to rest.  
(You won't be able to)

No, not with you blabbing in my mind I wont.  
(Come now Severus, this is your son. You are too worried about him to sleep.)

I can try!

(No, I don't think you can)

UH! Leave me be to think and ponder in peace.

(As you wish)

Thank you! Now, where was I? Oh yes, what to do for the next several days as Harry recovers. Hmm. Well, I never really did thank God properly for keeping my Harry alive.

(Heh, heh, heh)

WHAT?

(Your Harry?)

Yes my Ha- what is wrong with me?

(Nothing, just the paternal instinct coming out.)

Uh huh. Weren't you leaving?

(Adios!)

I guess I really should ponder these thoughts now. Or censor them anyway. It's my son for crying out loud. I shouldn't have to censor anything. In fact! I think I might like to go and shout it off the Astronomy tower that I have a son! Ok, I'll do that later.

4 days later

It has been four days? Why is he not waking up? Poppy said he is all right. She said it should only be a matter of time. He should be waking up any moment now. Why isn't he? What is wrong with him? He should be fine. Wait…He's… He's waking up!

-Normal-

Pale green eyes opened slowly. Drowsiness flowed over the eyes as the afternoon sun set rays over Harry's face. A white ceiling stared back at him and he groaned turning his head. A dark figure sat next to his bed and was burled by his poor eyesight. He groaned again trying to figure out the figure by squinting his eyes. That obviously caused a sharp pain through his head.

"Harry?" the figure asked. The voice sounding familiar to Harry.

"Huh?" Harry groaned out.

"Here, let me put on your glasses." The figure said picking up the wire frames from the nightstand. Large hands with long fingers placed the specs on Harry's face.

"Where am I?" Harry croaked out. Looking at the figure to see it was Professor Snape. He frowned at him with confusion through out his face.

"You're at Hogwarts. In the Hospital Wing?" Severus responded not knowing how to say what he needed to.

"Why are you here?" Harry asked sitting up and leaning against the headboard of the bed.

"Harry… There is something I need to tell you." Snape said looking into deep green eyes as they cleared of sleep. Confusion still laced the eyes but the knowledge at receiving information cleared them a bit.

"What?"


	3. chap3

The silence rang through the hospital wing. Nothing made the simplest of sound other than combined breathing. Uneven as it was, due to one of the owner's injures, a drop of water hitting the ground would be far too loud in the room.

Harry waited patiently for his professor to speak. The fact that Snape looked uncomfortable about his position made him weary. It was strange to even see Professor Snape in such an emotional state much lees receiving information.

Severus was having a hard time trying to put his thoughts together. How do you tell someone, one you've went out of your way to make miserable, that they're your son. It wasn't something that could be said easily. It was even harder to speak about the parentage in the situation.

It was true that Harry looked like James at his age but so did Severus at that age as well. Something that Severus could never live down was his housemates teasing him about if James Potter was his twin brother. It was unnerving that he and James looked alike but there were differences, well only one. Severus' skin barely saw the light of day and proceeded to pale as each year passed. Being a vampire wasn't what caused his paleness but his inability to see a reason to leave his potions lab.

Harry sighed breaking the dead silence that had been choking him. "Professor, tell me what it is so I can get some sleep."

Harry's voice snapped Severus out of his thought pattern and raised obsidian to emeralds. Memories of Lily flashed before his eyes as he read the lines between the words. Harry was tired and no amount of potion could help him keep awake.

Taking a deep breath Severus gave a small smile. "Harry, do you know anything about vampires?"

The simple question put Harry off. He shook his head trying not to think of Dracula immediately. "Living in a muggle home doesn't give me an insight to the real world, Sir."

Severus gave a small nod at that. But then he couldn't help himself with his next words. "Don't speak of those muggles. I would rather keep this from that line of discussion." Another deep breath Severus began his explanation. "If you thought of Dracula immediately I have to tell you now that it's false. Someone getting his or her kicks out of frightening small villages, back when there wasn't really anything to fear.

"Now, vampires can either be made or born. I was born while my father was mealy turned. But he was still a pureblooded wizard. So, magic was more powerful in me than others at my age. Lupin would tell you the same thing for werewolves. There is no mass murder to feed. Feeding of more a delicacy and power in our world. Feeding from another vampire and killing them gives you power. Feeding from a human is only a substitute for an actual meal.

"Being born a vampire doesn't initiate the feeding. Only when a vampire becomes of age do they feel the Blood Lust and need to feed. It's something that can't be avoided. Only after the first feeding does the need to feed dissipate and you can go on living your life." Severus stopped his explanation to make sure that Harry was listening. He gave a small smile that the boy could only manage a small nod of his head with curious eyes. Taking another deep breath he continued thanking Harry for not speaking.

"We can walk in sunlight with no problem and make changes to our features with a simple thought. There's really nothing else other than having a semi normal life after coming of age."

Harry watched his professor through the whole detailing of a race he knew nothing about. This was far from real. He had just found out that his professor was a vampire. Not that Harry hadn't thought that rumor was true; however, hearing the admittance coming from the man across from his was strange.

"Sir, that was all really interesting but why did you tell me this?" his question hung in the air for a few minutes.

Severus didn't think he could put any gentler than be straight forward blunt. That was his impulse as the words fell from his mouth. "Harry, your real name is Slayter Severus Snape and I am your father."

Silence rang thought out the hospital wing once more.


	4. chap4

The words, "I am your father" kept playing in Harry's ears over, over, over, and over again. Time seemed to freeze. Harry's blood ran cold. Each second that ticked by seemed like a lifetime. After no response from Harry, Severus took it as a cue to leave.

Severus' thoughts

So, here we go. He's going to blow up at me. Why is he being so quiet?

(Probably so he can process everything)

I think I like it when he screams better.

(Why?)

Because I at least know where I stand with him.

(It's okay)

I'm not so sure.

(Trust yourself)

I think I'll leave now.

(Coward)

Precisely why I wasn't a Gryffindor.

Normal

Ever so slowly he climbed out of his chair, his 38 years beginning to feel older with every move. As Severus got to the door, he heard something he never expected out of Harry.

Harry's Thoughts

Well, I guess I know who my father is now. He's just staring at me. I hate it when people keep staring at me. Did I say something to him? How do I tell him I already know? He'll hate me immensely. He'll go off about me reading his mail or mind or whatever…wait a second, I just woke up. He can't blame me for anything. Now, Where is he going?

(He's leaving Genius)

Well yeah, but why?

(Well, perhaps it's because you're being too quiet and he doesn't know what to say)

Oh… Uh…

Normal

"I know Sir" Harry said Quickly.

"I'm Sorry?" Came the silky reply.

"I know Sir. I know you're my dad. At least I think I did." Harry looked away trying not to seem scared.

"How so Mr. Potter?" Severus asked smoothly, he had stopped at the foot of Harry's bed.

"I hardly think that's appropriate Sir."

"Excuse me?" a dark eyebrow rose high enough to almost touch the hairline. It never reached there as Snape watched the boy bring up the courage to speak. It was something his mother did a lot when they started a fight. She always made it through in the end.

"I hardly think 'Mr. Potter' is appropriate Sir." Harry's voice was strong in his clarification. What kind of father would use their son's surname to address them anyway?

"Very well Harry. How did you know?" Severus asked turning to face his son.

"From a potion Sir." Harry said as bluntly as Severus would.

"A potion. Please explain." Snape said as he returned to his seat beside Harry. This was going to be good so why stand up for it.

"I wanted to get into your NEWT potions class, so I got a potions book in Diagon Alley. At the end of the year, I tried a paternity potion. The identity of my father was blocked It only showed in writing that I was adopted by James Potter." Harry said shrugging his shoulders. It was a very Snape manner. As if the information didn't bother the youth. It didn't Snape much either but it was too logical.

"I see. And does it not disturb you that you are the son of the greasy git of a potion's master?" the smooth voice was even and steady. It hid all the fear that laced the older man's heart.

"Uh...Sir?" Harry asked nervously. In all honesty Harry never thought of the professor in such a manner. Only that he was a bit or maybe more irritated by the day-to-day stress of a teacher.

"Yes Harry, I know what students call me." Severus waved it off without a second thought.

"Does it bother you?" Harry asked curiously.

"No."

"How come?" now, Harry really wanted to know why such a thing didn't bother his father. It was probably the same answer to his fame status.

"I don't let it. Back to my question if you please." The Potions Master said really irritated now that name-calling had become a subject.

"I can't answer that sir." Harry said looking away from his father.

"And why not?" Severus demanded.

"Because I don't know you. I only know your actions from you being a spy. I can only conclude that isn't how you would normally act. Also, we both know you can't compromise your position in Voldemorts Inner Circle." The reasoning was a fact and something that couldn't be avoided. It was also a very mature thing to say. Harry was becoming an adult before the age of eighteen and that sadden Snape. Of course, he would never admit to that till he was ready to, and only to Harry.

"Excellent answer Mr. P Snape. But why aren't you upset?" the question was genuine in the sense that Severus really wanted to know.

"I don't know, I guess I haven't thought about it much." Harry said honestly.

"What do you mean?" Severus was curious to know.  
"Well, I knew James wasn't my father, but I didn't know who was."

"What are you saying?" That statement that Harry had said confused Severus.

"Only that I hope I can have the chance of getting to know my real father. Its all I've ever dreamed, to know my parents." The honesty in that answer shone on Harry's face as his eyes shined a brighter green that showed hope. Harry was hoping that Severus was going to be a father to him.

"I see. Another question…Harry, Do you trust me?" Severus said trying not to have a break down in front of his son. Well, he wasn't about to have an emotional break down in the hospital wing that was for sure.

Harry paused for a second. It wasn't hesitation Severus knew that for sure. It was as if he was feeling for his answer, a vampire trait no less.

"Yes sir."

Hearing that answer with more confidence than he would have thought, Severus said, "In a more private area, would you tell me more?"

"Yes sir."

"We'll talk later?" Severus gave a small nod and stood up from his seat. He didn't know what to do from there but nothing came. So the Slytherin exterior came about but not as harsh as in the school year.

"Yes sir."

"Very well Harry. I'll see you later. Oh, and Harry?"

"Yes sir." Harry looked up from his lap. He looked on with questioning eyes.

"It's Severus until you wish to call me father or dad."

And with that Severus left the Hospital Ward, robes billowing extravagantly behind him, leaving Harry gapping like a gold fish.

Harry's Thoughts

How does he do that? He looks so foreboding or something. He Enters and Exits like a bat out of hell. Did he just tell me to call him Severus until I got comfortable with father or dad? I'm shocked! Well, two can play that game. I'll just call him 'Sir' all the time. Then in my head I'll replace 'sir' with 'father' or 'dad' until I feel comfortable with the association and call him dad out of the blue.

Severus' Thoughts

I think I just shocked the poor boy half to death. Well, I suppose I'll have to enlist the help of Minerva for this. Very well. Now, where is she? Here Kitty, Kitty…

Normal

Severus found Minerva sitting in her office. "Minerva, darling, it's so good to see you. You're looking as lovely as ever. Did you do something with your hair? You look positively radiant." Severus said in his not so self-tone. To anyone else, they would have thought he lost his mind. To Minerva on the other hand, thought it was endearing only when the Potions Master saw fit to ask her something.

"Severus, you flatter me. What do you want?" she said with a smirk as she continued with her work.

"Minerva, my love, you and I both know that I have a different attitude during summer breaks." Severus said with an unSnapeish tone.

"Of course, but I still want to know what made you so happy. And what you want." Minerva said not lifting her head.

"You."

"SEVERUS!"

"Oh come now Minerva! You can drop the strict old lady act. It's just you and me. And this is important." Severus finally caved in with a sigh. He leaned on the doorframe watching the very red faced woman.

"Fine." The Assistant Headmistress said while she folded her hands in front of her, atop of her paperwork. Minerva dropped her glamour charms to reveal a younger version of herself. Instead of looking in her sixties, she looked like she was also 38 years old.

"See now, there is the Minerva I know and love."

"Yes, well, what is so important?" she said with a glare.

"I have a son." The statement was blunt and to the point.

"WHAT?" she stood too fast, knocking down the chair while her hands rested atop the desk.

"Yeah, and he's in your house."

"Who?"  
"Harry."

"Ha, ha Sev! Funny."

"It's true."

"How?"

"Surely you can comprehend how Minerva, You're an intelligent witch."

"Drop the snarky bastard act Snape."

"Ouch. That hurt!"

"Good! It was supposed to."

Severus looked away with grief littered in his obsidian eyes. "Alright. Lily and I were married for about a year after graduation. She sent me a delayed message and I just found out. I suspect our relationship is over?"

"No! Why would it be?" Minerva said placing her chair back in its proper place. She snorted at her overreaction.

"Because we agreed, when we entered this relationship, that we didn't want kids. We deal with them enough during the school year. Ringing any bells?" Severus said with an eyebrow twitching.

"Of course it is, but Harry is special." Her blunt explanation wasn't what Severus wanted to hear.

"Sweet Merlin, here we go again. Blood Harry Potter is famous and -" didn't get to finish and stopped at mid wave by his lover.

"SEVERUS SNAPE! That's your son!" Minerva snapped making it known that the boy had dug a hole in heart without her knowing.

"I know Minerva. It's just weird. It'll be easier when the charms wear off."

"Yes, now back to the problem at hand." She said while picking up her chair with a flick of her wand.

Severus took a deep breath before asking the one question he only asked one other person. "Yes. Minerva, will you marry me? Harry needs a mother and a father. I know once he knows you, he'll love you as much as I do."

Minerva hesitated for a second. That wasn't what she expected from the stoic man but then again how many times does he drop that bastard attitude for her. "I… Severus… I… Yes!"

"Wonderful." Severus said walking up to her.

Minerva hugged her lover while saying, "But what about Harry?"

"What about him?" Severus asked holding her close to his chest. He was going to have a family and it will probably be his last chance at happiness.

"What if he doesn't like the idea of us being a family?" Minerva asked pulling away a bit to look into those dark eyes.

"Don't worry. He's always wanted to know his parents." Severus said with an affirmative tone.

"You know this how?" Minerva asked with a raised eyebrow.

"He told me."

"He told you?"

"Yes."

"What'd you do, feed him Versiterum?" the Gryffindor asked with narrowed eyes.

"Minerva, you underestimate my Slytherin ability to persuade my own son." The Slytherin answered with a wave of his hand.

"How'd you do it?"

"My secret."

"You'll sleep on the couch all summer for that."

"Is that a threat?"

"No, It's a promise."

"Fine. I dropped the greasy git façade."

Minerva just stared at her lover. It was too good of a moment to not say what she had on her mind. "How very un-Slytherin of you. In fact, how very-"

"Don't say it." Severus cut her off not only with his words but his Snape death glare.

"Say what?" Minerva asked innocently looking at her nails. She gave off a bored aura and it irritated Severus to no end.

"Very Gryffindor of me."

"I don't need to."

"Huh?"

Minerva smirked at Severus' dumbfounded look. With a smirk she said, "You _just_ did!"

With that said, Minerva bolted from the room leaving Severus to comprehend and then follow her down the hall. Minerva, getting a good five second start was able to make it to the hospital wing before Severus caught up with her and grabbed her around her waist. Severus then proceeded to tickle Minerva relentlessly.

"AH!" Minerva Screamed.

"Say it Minerva." Severus said with a playful tone.

"No!"

"Come on, I know you want to."

"Sev!"

"Say it!"

"NEVER!"

"Promise?" Sev asked suavely.

"No." Came the meek reply.

"Then say it."

"I love you?" Minerva questioned trying to wiggle out of his grasp but was unsuccessful.

"Do you doubt it?"

"No, but..."

"But what?"

"I can't say the other, so I was hoping 'I love you' would suffice?" she said with big puppy dog eyes. Severus smirked at her attempt to divert the subject.

"Nice try love."

"Okay, I'm sorry."

"For?"

"For saying you were Gryffindorish."

"Yes, I thought so." Severus said with a smile.

Minerva favored him with one of her little heart melting smiles. As he pulled her into a hug and said, "I love you."

A throat cleared behind them interrupting their attempt to kiss. They both looked up to see Harry giving them a questioning eyebrow.

"Oh, Harry. This is uh…this probably doesn't…what I'm trying to say is… uh-" Severus stuttered, it was a first that he ever felt embarrassed in front of anyone.

Minerva smiled up at her fiancé. With a smirk she said, "Severus! I've never heard you stutter so much. You remind me of a-"

"A what?" Severus growled at her.

"Nothing." She responded moving away from the warm embrace.

"Tell me."

"A first year Hufflepuff after their first lesson with you." Minerva said shyly.

Severus leveled with a glare and Harry had to stifle his laughter with a pillow. It was too true to be true. His father was acting like a kid with this woman and it didn't feel as disturbing as Harry thought it would.

"As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted…" Severus tried to regain his dignity. Obviously Minerva didn't give him the chance.

"He was saying, I am Minerva McGonnagal in my natural form, us being so lovely probably doesn't look good or appropriate for professors, he was trying to say that I am his fiancee'. Have I left anything out Sev?" Minerva asked with a thoughtful looked.

Severus shook his head at her. "No. I think you've got it all covered."

Harry processed the information that was given to him. He cocked his head to the side and stated what he knew so far. "So you're Professor McGonnagal and you're marrying Professor Snape, who's my dad, and you will be my mom. You actually look 35 years old and you two are lovey dovey. Have I got all that right?"

"I'm 38 but otherwise yes." Minerva replied.

"I need a nap." Harry stated lying down with a yawn. He curled under the covers with a sigh.

"Get some sleep dear boy." Minerva said softly sitting in the chair that Severus occupied earlier.

"We'll be here when you wake." Severus reassured his son with a small smile.

Harry nodded and said, "Thanks. G'night Sev'rus, Professor."

"Good night dear. Sleep well." Minerva said as Severus just gently rubbed Harry's cheek.

Harry slept for quite some time before awakening to a ton of pain. It was after all, midnight and his birthday.


	5. temp Chap5

Ok guys. This is chapter five. Or the jist of chapter five really. When the actual chapter five is complete it will replace this short, sorry excuse for a chapter. Anyway though, in this chapter….

Harry has his transformation into a vampire. The fangs drop, the skin gets paler, and the hair becomes pitch black. You all get the idea. Lots of pain, suffering, ect. Then Severus teaches him how to retract his fangs and how to be good. Sev feeds Harry some blood.

I think that's about all that takes place in chapter five. Because six…well, you'll just have to read six and find out! Sorry again for this lame excuse. Its short and dumb but chapter six and seven are longer. I hope you guys understand but I couldn't leave you hanging any longer. I feel like I've abandoned the story and I haven't. .


	6. Chap6

"Harry?"

"Yes Sir?"

"How do you feel about Minerva?"

"She's nice I guess. Strict. I don't know. She's my head of house."

"Do you mind that we're engaged?"

"No, why should I? It's your life."

"It's yours too Harry."

"How so? I'm not marrying her."

"HaHa Harry. It's your life because you're my son. You come first."

"Funny, why wasn't I first a long time ago?"

"Harry.." Severus warned.

"I know. I'm sorry. I guess I still have a bit of sulking to do. It's not you. A part of me wants to be like three again though so I can have a childhood with you and Minerva."

"That could be arranged you know."

"With what? How?"

"A potion."

"It's not possible."

"You're a wizard Harry. You're sixteen. Anything is possible and you should know that by now.

"I guess you're right."

"You guess?"

"Okay, I know!" Harry smiled.

"Good. Now, I need to find Minerva."

"All right."

"Why don't you start on your summer homework?"

"Will do." Just as Sev got to the door, Harry stopped him.

"Hey Dad?"

Did he just call me dad? (Yes stupid! Now answer him!).

"Yes Harry?"

"About your question earlier… I think I can come to love Minerva like a mother. If she makes you happy, then everything is okay. You have my blessing."

"Thank you son."

"Your welcome Dad."

Harry's Thoughts---

Bloody Hell, I just called him Dad. He didn't seem mad but maybe…uh…

(Scared?)

No…

(Shocked?)

Yeah. He seemed shocked. I don't know what to do.

(About what?)

Minerva

(Why?)

I just fee like…

(She's taking over?)

In a way, but

(Making you forget Lily?)

Yeah. What do I do?

(I don't know. Talk to her?)

Are you crazy? She'll hate me!

(No, she'll understand)

How do you know?

(Har, she's your head of house.)

But..

(It's her job to understand.)

This isn't her job though!

(You'll be fine!)

So I should

(talk to her. Yes!)

Okay. With or without Dad?

(Without)

Why?

(It's a problem or situation with her and you.)

All right. I'll go find her now.

(What about school work?)

I'll do it later. I'll chicken out of this if I don't do it now.

(Okay. Good luck.)

Thanks.

End Harry's Thoughts---

Meanwhile:

"Severus, what a pleasant surprise."

"Likewise Minerva." Severus replied and then kissed Minerva chastely on the cheek.

"How is Harry?"

"He's adjusting well I think."

"To us or to vampirism?"

"Both. He seems a bit unsure of our relationship but he'll get over it just fine."

"Unsure how Sev?"

"I don't know just…" Severus was cut off by a timid knock on the door.

"Come in" Minerva called pleasantly.

Harry slowly opened the door and slid in quietly keeping his eyes adverted towards the floor as the door closed.

"Uh. Hi."

"Hello Harry. What can I do for you this afternoon?"

"Could I talk to you alone professor? It's nothing against you sir, its just I feel I need to speak with Professor McGonnagal and I kind of need to do so alone. I don't want you to be mad at me but.."

"Harry!"

"Huh?"

"It's okay. You can talk to Minerva alone. I'm not mad or jealous or anything else. I understand."

"You do?"

"Yes Harry, I do. I'll speak with you later Minerva."

"All right." As the door closed behind Severus, Harry got more nervous.

"Harry? What is it?"

"Uh.. I .. Well… sorry. You're going to be mad at me for this."

"Why would I be mad? Harry, I want you to be able to trust me. Its okay. Just say whatever is on your mind."

"What if it comes out bad and wrong?"

"Than we'll rephrase it."

"What if you're offended?"

"Child, If Severus can't offend me after how many years of trying, I doubt you could do it unintentionally."  
"How long have you been dating?"

"You're changing the subject."

"I know. Sorry. Okay, I just don't want to forget my mum is all."

"Harry, let me tell you a story. When I was five, my mother passed away. I grew up without any other relatives. It was just me, my dad, and my younger brothers Zack and Tyler. Zack was three and Ty was seven months when mum died. Anyway, when I was eleven, my father began dating. He felt we could use a mother around with me getting older and such. Zack and Ty wanted a mum because they didn't remember ours. I was angry. I though she was trying to take over and make us forget or rather, me forget my mum. We fought for a year before she sat me down and told me she was just trying to help and she didn't want me to forget my real mum. After a few weeks, Laura, my step mum, brought out old photographs and we made it a point to remember my mum once a week. Poppa never knew. It was just us girls. So I understand your feelings. If there is anything I can do to make this easier on you, let me know."

"Is that a true story?"

"That it is. If you don't believe it, go ask my grandfather. Well, Professor Dumbledore to you."

"Did you know my mum?"

"I did. She and I were owl mates. We met summer before first year in Diagon Alley. I was visiting Grandpa at the time."

"Where did you go to school?"

"I went to Merlin's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

"The one that's hidden?"

"That's the one. It's where students who have learned magic before they start at eleven. An above and beyond school for children brought up in magic. It's also exclusive. One must have the right connections to get into a school of such prestige. Hence why Mr. Malfoy doesn't attend."

"Wow!"

"Wow indeed."

"So how long have you know dad?"

"I've know him since Lils married him after seventh year. After Lil died, the two of us separated and went on our merry ways. We were friends of a sort before through Lily though. Fate brought us back together some thirteen years back."

"Was it a good reunion?"

"If that was good, hell froze over."

"That bad?"

"Worse."

"Oh. So what changed?"

"You did. I saw past the glamours your first year Harry. I know you weren't James'."

"What'd you do?"

"I tried to figure out whose you were. I didn't believe at the time that you could be Sevs though. That's for certain."

"Why not?"

"Because Snapes are notorious for tempers."

"I do have one of those."

"I know, but I tried to pass it off as Lily's stubbornness."

"Did you see my mum often?"

"Every summer. We lived just down the way from each other."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Maybe a mile and a quarter or so."

"Did you know my Aunt Petunia then?"

"Hardly, but yes."

"Hardly?"

"I was Lily's friend. Pet hated Lil and she soon saw me helping Lil with some of her summer homework. After that she put two and two together and figured out I was like Lily. I didn't see Pet much after that."

"Yeah, I know how she is with magic."

"Some people never change."

"So when did you and dad start dating?"

"Oi! Probably about the time you came to me saying someone was trying to steal the Sorcerers Stone back in your first year. We didn't really date until all of you little rug rats went home though."

"Oh"

"Any other questions Harry?"

"Can we have one night a week set aside for you and me to talk about my mum?"

"Of course Harry. Sev and I were talking about making Saturday a family day so how about Sunday night we get together? Just the two and talk about Lily. How does that sound to you?"

"Good. Promise not to tell dad?"

"About our meetings or all of this?"

"The meetings and the doubts I had. He'd be mad."

"He wouldn't be mad Harry. He would understand. He knows certain things will be between us."

"But still. Please?"

"Okay, I won't say a peep. It's our secret."

"Thanks Mu…sorry. Minerva.. uh Professor."

"You can call me Minerva or mum. I won't bit and I won't take over Lily's spot."

"Thanks Mum."

"You're welcome Harry. Now go have fun. In fact, go find Mrs. Norris and terrorize her. She's getting a big head for a cat."

"Okay." Harry grinned as he ran out of the room Minerva just smiled and went back to grading exams. Harry was happy for the first time in a long time. Truly, sincerely happy.

After about an hour of terrorizing Mrs. Norris, Harry made his way back to his fathers chambers. After whispering the password (Slayter), Harry slid into the room and quietly pursued his room Apparently, he wasn't quiet enough to get by Severus.

"Harry, a word if you will."

Dang, I knew it was to good to be true.

"Yes sir?"

"Come 'ere child."

"Did I do something wrong father?" Harry asked innocently.

"No, I was just curious as to why Filch was here inquiring."

"Inquiring about what father?" Harry asked, emerald green eyes sparkling wide and bright with innocents.

"Why our dear Mrs. Norris was running through corridors screeching like the devil himself was chasing her."

Harry's eyes widened.

"Surely you don't think I had anything to do with that devastating event."

"Oh no, not at all." Sev remarked with amused sarcasm.

"I've been talking with Minerva." Harry replied as though it were a natural alibi.

"I knew she was in on it."

"On what father?"  
"Chasing poor Mrs. Norris."

"That cat is a spawn of the devil himself! Can you blame mum for wanting me to terrorize her? I mean really." Harry spoke in defense.

"Harry, that's not the- what did you call her?"

"Who?"

"Minerva."

"Nothing?" Harry asked hopefully. damn it Harry, watch what you say!

"uh huh."

knock, knock, knock

"Saved by the door! Come in!" Sev called.

"Sev, Harry, How are things in here?" Minerva asked.

"Excellent." Harry replied a bit to quickly.

"Yeah. Sev?"

"I'm just curious. Do you know what Harry slipped up a moment ago?" Sev asked with a hint of a smile playing at his lips.

"No, what?" Minerva asked curiously.

"He referred to you as 'mum'."

"Nothing wrong with that is there Sev?" Minerva asked with a hint of fear playing on the edges of her tone.

There was a pregnant pause in which Severus stared unseeingly at the wall.

"Severus? Harry? Are you okay?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah. No problem. I was just reliving a memory." Severus said distantly.

"Care to share which one?" Minerva prodded.

"No, not really. Harry, why don't you go do something while I speak to your- Minerva."

"Yes sir." Harry replied as he began to leave.

"Thank you."

"Is something wrong Severus?" Minerva asked carefully.

"Harry is taking this way to well. He's going to blow before long."

"I see. And you're worried?"

"Minerva, I used to not care what he said, but now…I don't know."

"Don't worry! I have a feeling he's not going to blow." Minerva said with a knowing smile.

"What do you know?"

"Nothing." Minerva replied as though she truly knew nothing.

"Minerva, no secrets remember?"

"I promised him Sev. I can't say."

"Promised who?"

"Harry."

"Promised him what?"

"That I wouldn't tell you." Minerva said pointedly.

"Tell me what?"

"Not happenin' Sev. Sorry."

"Damn."

"You forget, I would have made an excellent Slytherin." Minerva smirked.

"To true. Now, about the wedding."

"All set! Arrangements have been set and everything will be ready by tomorrow at noon." Minerva said proudly.

"Good. Will I see you before?" Sev wondered with a Slytherin Cheshire grin.

"NO!" Minerva screeched.

"Why not?"

"It's tradition! You can't see the bride on your wedding day before I walk down the isle!" Minerva supplied.

"That's all a bunch of muggle hearsay." Sev said in a defeated manner whilst rolling his eyes.

"I don't care. We follow it!" Minerva replied sternly.

"Ok. Good night then Minerva."

"Good night Severus." Minerva leaned over to him and kissed him with promises of good things to come and left Sev shocked and desirous of more.


	7. Chap7

Disclaimer: We still do not own HP. Sorry.

Chapter Seven.

The Next Morning…

The next morning, Severus set about pacing his chambers.

"Dad, if you don't stop now, I'm going to hex you."

"You're not helping Slayter." Severus growled.

"Sorry, but she's not going to back out."

"Ok. I'm okay. Just one more hour." Severus said, trying to calm himself.

"Merlin have mercy on my soul as I listen to him for the next hour." Harry mumbled to himself.

"What?" Severus snapped.

"Nothing." Harry replied in a disinterested manner.

"I thought as much."

"Uh huh."

Minerva's Chambers---

"You're calm my child." Albus stated, his blue eyes twinkling.

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Its your wedding day child."

"Grandpa, knowing Severus, he's worried enough for an entire continent. I have nothing to worry about." Minerva replied as though it was no big deal.

"Except your husband-to-be's son!" Zack, Minerva's younger brother taunted.

"Slayter and I talked for a long time the other day. He's fine with this whole thing Zack."

"Does anyone else find it odd that the normally calm and dower potions master is nervous and that we haven't met our nephew?" Tyler, Minerva's other younger brother asked.

"That's because Slay is shy and a bit quiet."

"But-" Tyler began

"Leave it Tyler. Your sister doesn't need you interrogating her right before her wedding." Laura reprimanded.

"Yes ma'am."

"Thank you. So-."

"Thank me later Minerva, we need to get this show on the road." Laura said calmly.

"Love the muggle sayings." Minerva smirked.

"Good. Lets go. Albus, are you ready?" Laura asked.

"Always. Minerva?"

"Need you ask?"

"Nope, lets go."

The doors to the great hall opened. At the "alter" which was where the head table normally stood, was Severus and Harry. Sev was wearing an elegant black dress robe with silver trimming, Harry in emerald green with silver trim. As Minerva stepped into view, Severus had to fight passing out. She was beautiful. A white dress robe that flared at the sleeves, form fitting and elegant. A sheer cloak overlay was worn to "add" to the elegance. Minerva's brown hair, which was normally in a bun, was in a French twist with diamonds in her hair holding it. In her hand was a bouquet of beautiful white lilies, for Harry, upon his own request. Albus passed Minerva on to Severus.

"I give thee my only granddaughter Severus. Keep her protected and love her." Albus said to begin the ceremony.

"I take thou granddaughter as my wife Albus and I promise to love and protect her." Severus replied.

"Severus, you may begin."

"With this ring I bind myself to you. I promise to love, honor and cherish you. I promise to never betray you and we wont spend a night apart unwarranted. I promise we'll have our hard times, but that won't hinder my love for you. I promise to always be there till death do us part." Severus finished with a single tear in his eye.

"Minerva, do you accept?" Albus asked softly.

"I do." Minerva replied, brushing away a tear of her own.

"Please continue Minerva."

"I take thee Severus as my husband. I promise to love you and care for you. I promise not to leave in hard times when temptation is high. I promise to be there and I promise to cherish you until death do us part."

"Severus, do you accept?" Albus once again asked.

"I do."

"Slayter, do you as the third wheel-." Albus began but was interrupted by Minerva.

"I object."

"Excuse me?" Sev asked in shock.

"Slayter isn't a third wheel." Minerva shot back.

"Oh that. Yeah."

"What were you thinking Severus?"

"Nothing love."

"Don't doubt me."

"Sorry, it was unexpected." Severus replied gingerly.

Throat Cleared

"Sorry" Severus and Minerva replied at the same time.

"Can we continue?" Albus asked.

"By all means, but my son is not a third wheel." Severus stated firmly.

"Very well, Slayter, do you, as their son, accept and witness to this ceremony?"

"I do." Slayter replied firmly.

"Do you have any objections?"

"No sir." Slayter replied with no hints of faltering.

"Very good. Please continue." Albus prompted.

"I, Slayter Severus Snape, do accept you, Minerva, as my mother. I promise to love you and treat you as such. In hard times, I will go to you as previously discussed. I love you both." Slayter said sincerely.

"Minerva, do you accept Slayter's proposal?"

"Of Course."

"Excellent. Severus, you may kiss your bride. Ladies and gentleman, I have the honor of presenting for the first time, Mr. And Mrs. Severus Snape." Albus announced proudly.

As Sev and Minerva kissed, there was a standing ovation. Instead of the usual or traditional walking side by side down the isle, Severus proceeded to puck up his new wife and ran down the isle.

The reception was nice and the food was delicious. Then the dancing began. The first dance, as per tradition, was the bride and groom.

"So, how is my beautiful wife?"

"Most splendid Severus."

"Hm."

"Hm what?" Minerva asked grinning.

"I can't wait until this id one and we leave on our honeymoon."

"Oh? And where are we going?"

"Nope. My secret."

"What about Harry? Is he coming?"

"No, he'll stay with "

"With who Sev?"

"At home?"  
"Home? Severus, you can't leave him alone?"

"I forgot."

"How can you forget your son?"

"I was going to leave him with the Weasleys."

"But…?"

"But Ron doesn't like me and Harry being my son, well, Ron can be rash."

"I understand."

"So now I don't know." Severus replied.

"Lets take him with us. Between us, we know many good locking and silencing charms. He wont be in the way."

"I know he wont, but is he going to want to be on a secluded desert island?"

"We wont know until we ask him."

"Now then?"

"Alright."

FINDING HARRY INTERLUDE

"Harry, can we talk to you?" Sev asked.

"Yeah, sure, what about?"

"Our honeymoon. Would you like to come with us? It's a secluded island if you want."

"I don't want to intrude."

"Honey, It wouldn't be an intrusion." Minerva replied

"Can I stay at Hogwarts? I think I would feel better about it."

"If you want." Severus replied.

"I think I will."

"All right. Just making sure."

"Thanks."

"Are you sure you'll be okay?" Minerva asked

"I'm positive."

"Excellent." Sev replied patting Harry on the shoulder.

The reception moved on. Harry dance with Minerva and also socialized with Minerva's family who were elated to finally meet their nephew.

"So, you're Slay." Tyler said.

"Yeah." Slayter replied.

"A bit of a loner eh?" Zach asked.

"Uh, I don't know."

"No need to worry little one. Its all okay." Zach said.

"Who are you?"

"Oops, How terribly rude of us. I'm Zach and that's Tyler."

"We're-."

"You're mums younger brothers." Slayter replied.

"Yeah. What'd Minnie say 'bout us?"

"Nothing." Harry said matter-of-factly

"You suck at lying little one." Tyler informed.

"I'm sixteen. Hardly a little one."

"You're still a little one." Zach enforced.

By this time, Zach and Tyler had Harry cornered and he was beginning to loose control. Sev, sensing Harry's distress, went to his aid quickly.

"Slayter, care to join me for a walk?"

"Of course father. It was nice meeting you Zach, Tyler." Slayter said politely.

"You too little one!" They replied simultaneously.

And with that, Sev dragged Harry away. They walked in silence for about twenty minutes outside in the Hogwarts gardens before Harry began speaking. His voice was sad and apologetic.

"Sorry. I should have had more control over myself."

"No worries son. The first few times you get angry, I don't expect you to remain in control. I'm surprised you held out as long as you did. I'm actually very proud of you Slayter."

"Thanks dad." Harry said with a genuine smile on his face.

Severus just smiled. He truly did love hi son and would do anything to protect him. After Severus felt Harry was completely in control again, they returned to the reception where Slayter was immediately swept away by Laura, Minerva's stepmother.

"Oh Slayter, you're so precious."

"Uh, thanks." Slayter replied a bit unsure of himself.

"No need to be shy Slay. Minerva mentioned you being similar to herself. I just wanted to make sure you're as well as the front you put up."

"With all respect ma'am, what did mum say about me?"

"Just that she needed advice on how to help you cope." Laura replied in a motherly fashion.

"Uh.."

"Don't worry, no details, no Sev, no nada. I told her to engage you in an activity like I did with her."

"Ok."

"Are you alright? You seem a bit shy. Minnie said you were quiet but not like this."

"Forgive me ma'am. I'm just having a bit of an overwhelming evening." Harry replied curtly.

"Well, shall we take a seat and take some delicacies and refreshments?"

"Sure."

"Excellent, now, deary, what is your favorite snack?" Laura questioned.

"I enjoy blood lollies."

"Ah, are you a vampire?" Laura asked thoughtfully.

Slayter visibly paled. How did this strange woman know? Not that she was strange, just someone he didn't know. Harry must have been portraying his feelings through his emotions quiet widely because Laura began taking note of every expression she saw pass his face.

… Shocks, fear, anger, resentment, disappointment, depression, loneliness, pleading, and unsure were many of his main feelings.

"Don't worry child, I know because of Severus. That and Minerva. It would be difficult for you not to be one also."

"Mum is a vampire?"

"Of course child! According to vampire laws, a vampire cannot marry unless it's to another vampire. Thus, several years ago, well, I expect right after Lily announced you were James' son, he and Minerva got together and Severus turned her."

"Oh. Did you care?"

"Not at all. You'd never know. Not unless you caught Minerva in form."

"So when does mum eat?"

"When do I eat?" Minerva asked, joining the conversation.

"Yeah…" Slayter replied

"In my cat form. Food or blood rather is more appetizing that way."

"I see. Speaking of hunger, I am a bit. I don't suppose we have any blood?" Slayter asked with more than a hint of hope.

"Just hungry?" Laura asked.

"Yeah."

"I'll get Sev distracted outside. Come up behind and just sink your teeth into his jugular vein."

"He'll Kill Me!" Slayter replied, fear evident in his tone.

"No child, he'll know its you. He just doesn't like seeing the attack coming. But from personal experience, He's got a lovely taste!" Minerva supplied.

"Are you sure mum?"

"Absolutely. Just give me a minute or two."

"Alright." Slayter replied, still a bit weary.

Minerva got up and walked up to Sev.

"Come my love." Minerva purred in Severus' ear.

"Hmm.." Sev replied as he was led outside.

Minerva began paying very close attention to each of Severus' long elegant fingers in turn.

"Minerva, you naughty girl." Severus growled.

"Oh, you know you love it." Minerva teased.

"It's exquisite."

Just as the word left Severus' mouth, he let out a surprised gasp as he felt fangs attack and sink into his jugular vein. As soon as Severus regained his composure, he realized it was only his son and relaxed a bit, allowing for the easier blood flow. Not five minutes later, Severus was released.

"Feeling better Slayter?" Severus questioned.

"Yes thank you."

"You know, you could have just asked." Sev replied

"Mum said you didn't like knowing an attack was coming." Harry defended.

"I don't. But I can cope if you desire."

"That's no fun Sev. I enjoyed being the distraction." Minerva put in.

"Ah, so both of you got something out of this."

"What do you expect from two people who should have been in Slytherin?" Minerva shot back.

And with that, the happy family of three returned to the reception.

END OF CHAPTER 7. I hope you enjoyed. Chapter 8 coming soon. I hope. Sorry about earlier confusion. Let me try and clear it up. Sev and Lily never married but they were close. They were to that point in their relationship at one time. Harry is a accident in the respect that he was born out of wedlock of Lily and Sev but they both wanted him anyway. I'm so sorry for the delay and confusion. Bekah


	8. Chap 8

As uneventful as the rest of the wedding reception went, Harry, Minnie, and Sev all collapsed like piles of Jell-O, once returning to their private quarters. Tomorrow would be the day Harry regained freedom of most of the castle.

The next day dawned bright and early for the occupants of the dungeons. Harry just watched as Severus and Minerva Snape finished packing.

"Harry, don't forget to eat and sleep properly." Minerva reminded.

"I know mum" came Harry's earnest reply.

"Don't get in trouble." Minnie said sternly

"Uh huh." Harry said, just to be responsive

"Mind Albus" Minerva rambled

"Mm'kay" Harry replied disinterestedly

"Mind your manners" Minerva continued, making Harry believe she had no idea Harry wasn't really listening.

"Kay" Harry said for lack of any other reply.

"Don't harm or kill Mrs. Norris!" Minerva said a bit harsher than she had intended.

"Fine" Harry said with a hint of disappointment.

"Do some homework." Severus declared just to keep Harry awake.

"If I must" came the reply of bored teenage boy.

"Don't make a mess." Minerva said, beginning another bout of rules.

"Kay" Harry said, once again resuming a disinterested attitude.

"No parties young man." Minerva clarified.

"Obviously" Here Harry inconspicuously rolled his eyes.

"No contact to any friends what so ever." Minerva warned as if he were in danger.

"Unfair." Harry spoke out.

"Life isn't fair, get over it." Minerva reminded

"I know." Harry said dejectedly

"If you wonder if an activity is okay, it probably isn't so don't do it." Minerva said as an ending note.

"But-" Harry began but was interrupted by his father.

"Don't interrupt your mother." Severus warned.

"Yes sir." Harry said submissively.

"Excellent. I think that's all. Sev?" Minnie asked cheerfully.

"Lets go." Sev said quickly before Minerva divulged into another 15-minute rant.

And with that and quick good byes, Harry was alone in the dungeons and almost alone at Hogwarts for two whole weeks.

Two weeks passed extremely slow and extremely fast for both Harry and his new parental units. Homework eventually runs out and flying is only so fun when you're alone. Even terrorizing poor Mrs. Norris got old after awhile. So after a week of fun, Harry sat and twiddled his thumbs. Hogsmeade was probably off limits to no end as was leaving the castle grounds.

Severus and Minerva's two weeks were spent relaxing on a secluded island and worrying about if Harry was okay or not without them. The day Sev and Minerva returned from their honeymoon would be a day that would go down in history.

The morning in Scotland dawned dreary and foggy. Breakfast just finished when the alarms rang signaling a breech in the schools wards. Hogwarts was under attack.

Hundreds upon hundreds of Death Eaters approached the school. Albus and Harry knew it would be the end. They fought bravely and boldly but in the end, much like a Capitan goes down with his ship, Albus wend down as the walls of the once beautiful fortress of Hogwarts fell. Albus was dead. Harry now stood on the Hogwarts grounds surrounded by black robes and white masks. The moment that everyone had been waiting for, had arrived. Curses and Dark magic flew at alarmingly fast rates. But in the en, they fell at the hand of the other. Voldemort by an Avada Kedavra and Harry by a staking curse.

That was the scene that greeted Severus and Minerva when they arrived. Their precious son being hit squarely in the chest by a staking curse, Hogwarts in ruins in the background, and Death Eaters apparating away. It was a vivid nightmare that neither Severus nor Minerva would ever forget.

Despite only having Harry in his care for a short period, Severus felt at a major loss. The funeral, though beautiful, had been barely tolerable to Sev. The one thing that tied him to his late love, Lily, had been killed. Everything he had loved, with the exception of Minerva, was gone. Thus was the night Severus took his own life. It was quick and painless for him. Gone was he from the world, now to join Harry and Lily away from the pain and memories.

Minerva, ever strong, carried on and continued to live her life. She died nearly 600 years later in a war against another dark lord.

Thus began the truth that became legends, then tales and myths before finally slipping out of the existence and history of Hogwarts.

The End.

That's all folks. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
